


Ty. Jenom ty.

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Actor RPF, Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	Ty. Jenom ty.

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Dvě postavy se jako už po mnohokráte ve svém životě vpotácely do hotelového pokoje, kde se jim nějakým zázrakem podařilo alespoň rozsvítit lampičku, nejspíše o ni jeden z nich jednoduše zavadil a měl štěstí, že narazil dotekem na vypínač, načež se mladší z nich svalil na zem. Postel mu zřejmě přišla moc daleko, proto se nejprve opřel zády o zeď, aby našel zlotřile prchající rovnováhu, místo krátké zastávky však sjel dolů na měkký koberec, kde se usadil, natáhl nohy před sebe a rozhodl se tam zůstat.

 

Možná by se i vydal jinam, jenže když se k němu druhý muž připojil, a sesunul se vedle něj, vyrážeje ze sebe zafunění a křupnutí v koleni, k žádnému pohybu se neměl. Doposud se dobře bavil, ale když už je z restaurace vyhodili, tak jim bylo Michalem doporučeno jít spát, ovšem Ondrovi se příliš nechtělo. Podíval se na svého přítele, jenž hleděl do stropu. Mladší muž se tam tedy zadíval také.

 

Igor vlastně nahoře nic neviděl, nezajímavý strop jeho pozornost dlouho neudržel, a tak sklopil hlavu na prsa, oči zavřel.

"Jdem spát?" uslyšel otázku.

 

"Ještě se ti nechce, co?" odtušil Igor. Sám by si nechal líbit nějakých pěkných osm spánku, ale pokud měl Ondra chuť konverzovat… ne, nebránil by se. Ošil se, koberec byl sice pohodlný, ale do lopatek jej tlačila stěna. Otevřel oči a spatřil, jak vedle něj Ondra sedí, jak má natažené nohy… no ty by měly být lepší než zeď… a aspoň se bude moci položit, aniž by úplně ležel na zemi nebo se musel plazit k posteli.

 

Než stihl svůj nápad přehodnotit, tak jej uskutečnil, položil si hlavu na Ondrova stehna a zbytkem těla se natáhl na koberec, ruce složené na hrudníku, z něhož mu vyšlo spokojené povzdechnutí a vzápětí smích, když nad sebou spatřil udivený výraz svého přítele.

 

"Co tam dole děláš?"

 

"Ležím," šklebil se Igor a s jiskřičkami v očích hleděl nahoru, odkud na něj mrkaly dvě šedé duhovky. Nebo byly modré?

 

 

"Nepovídej," koukal dolů Ondra, než si to stihl zarazit, tak měl prsty zabořené v Igorových vlasech, jejichž majitel se uchechtnul, ale neodtáhl se, už takhle zrůžovělé tváře mu možná ještě více zrudly, když jej jeho přítel hladil a jemu… a jemu se to moc líbilo, bylo to příjemné. Neměl chuť Ondru zarazit ani ve chvíli, kdy se jeho dlaň přesunula na strništěm porostlou tvář.

 

Mladší muž přemýšlel nad tím, jak uvolněně Igor v jeho klíně vypadá a jak rošťácky se culí, hlavou mu prolétl nápad, který by běžně asi odsunul do pozadí, ale teď mu přišel naprosto skvělý.

 

"Co kdybych ti dal pusu?"

 

Ondra si moc dobře všimnul, jak Igor vykulil oči, ale úsměv z jeho rtů nezmizel, naopak se rozšířil, jako by ho ten nápad snad nadchnul. Což vlastně nebylo daleko od pravdy, sice Igora zaskočil, ale už ležel v Ondrově klíně, ten ho hladil palcem po tváři, tak proč by mu nemohl dát i přátelskou pusu?

 

Ani nevěděl, jestli čekal, že ucítí Ondrova ústa na čele, ale srdce se mu tím zběsile rozbušilo a už tak díky alkoholu rozprouděná krev se zuřivě hnala cévami. Ondrovi se strašně zamlouval ten pohled na Igora, kterak s nadšením přijal jeho pozornost, jak jeho oči září.

 

Igorova přítomnost mu byla příjemná, stejně jako jeho blízkost, jak jej hřál a jak se na něj díval, nechal se hladit a… Igorovi došlo, o co se Ondra nyní pokusí, prostě to poznal z jeho výrazu, jenž se změnil ve vyzývavý, a přestože se mu na moment zadrhl dech v hrdle, nepřiměl se udělat vůbec nic, aby v tom svému příteli zabránil.

 

Jakmile se jejich rty dotkly, pocítil, jak se ty Ondrovy stočily v úsměv a sám nedokázal potlačit smích. Odtáhli se, z blízka na sebe jak dva blázni koukali, neschopni situaci zcela chápat a stejně tak neschopni přestat. Ondra pozoroval hnědé oči jiskřící veselím a zkusil to učinit znovu, bylo to divné, líbat svého kamaráda, ale zvláštně hezké, jako by pouto mezi nimi, jako by jejich přátelství tímhle ještě nějak posiloval, líbilo se mu to a Igorovi očividně taky, neboť mu rty vyšel vstříc.

 

Ano, stále měl mírně stočené koutky v úsměvu, ale… sakra, jak moc tohle bylo dobré. V hloubi hrudníku jej cosi začalo hřát, nemohl si upřít ty měkké, poddajné rty, jež se jej zkoumavě dotýkaly, nikdy nebyl příliš uchvácen tím, že by měl líbat chlapa, ale Ondra byl… výjimečný. Docházelo mu, že to vůbec není špatné, když mu horký jazyk přejede po rtech a on jej ochotně vpustí do svých úst, Ondra cítil ten plamen v sobě, jak se pomalu rozhořívá, opravdu ale jen pomalu, neboť podobný byl i jejich polibek, jemný, skoro váhavý a díky chuti whisky téměř sladký.

 

Igor se stále usmíval, i když se Ondra odtáhnul a znovu na něj z výšky shlížel, netušil, co to dělá, ani proč to dělá, jenže odpovědi znát nepotřeboval, stačilo mu, že to bylo příjemné a… Ondrovy doteky byly krásně příjemné, mladší muž cítil srdce až v krku ve chvíli, když podlehl nutkání se sklonit a opět Igora políbil, záchvěv smíchu jej zasáhnul poté, co si jej druhý muž přitáhl blíž.

 

Než si stihl uvědomit, co se děje, tak se z něj Igor odkulil a metr od něj se posadil, oči hluboké, ústa pootevřené a červená, Ondra se k němu připlazil, smál se už jen tomu pohybu, který byl poměrně neohrabaný, ale když se dostal ke svému příteli blíž, Igor se k němu natáhnul a nešel si pro nic jiného než pro další polibek. Slyšel, jak mu v hrudníku bublá smích, pořád jim přišlo vtipné, že se jim líbí jeden druhého líbat, proto se vůbec nebránil, když se Igorova dlaň přesunula z jeho trika na rameno, pak na záda a bok, kde… stiskla.

 

Jenže místo toho, aby jej to jakkoliv polekalo či odradilo, přitisknul se k Igorovi, slyšel, jak se Igor ostře nadechnul, když se dostal nad něj, nalepil se na něj hrudníkem, a… Igor si druhou rukou stáhnul Ondru dolů, jako by instinktivně se položil na záda, nedumal nad ničím, prostě se nechal líbat, držel si Odru blízko sebe, cítil to horko, jež z něj sálalo… v pokoji byla spíše zima, ale stejně mu přišlo, jako by kolem panovalo snad třicet stupňů.

 

Znovu mu tělem projel záchvěv smíchu, když Ondra vydal tichý povzdech, ale až později si uvědomil, že za něj nejspíše může on, jelikož dlaněmi vklouznul pod Ondrovo triko a dlaněmi jej hladil po zádech, tiskl si jej na sebe a hladově jej líbal… už ne jemně a pomalu, vášnivě, jejich jazyky se proplétaly a dechu se jim nedostávalo.

 

Ondra se od Igora odtrhl, šedá v očích takřka neznatelná pod rozšířenými zorničkami, dýchal Igorovi do tváře, jenž na něj hleděl s podobným výrazem, pohyb jeho dlaní na Ondrových zádech se zastavil stejně jako čas kolem nich, když si uvědomili, co provádějí, že Igor si bezmyšlenkovitě Ondru nasměroval nad sebe, že mu to Ondra ochotně dovolil, a že…

 

Jejich pohled neopustil tvář toho druhého, když mladší muž téměř nepatrně pohnul boky, aby se ujistil, že… Igorovi vyschlo v krku a hlava mu odmítala pracovat, jelikož krev se z ní už dávno nahrnula jinam, do míst, o něž se právě otřela ta Ondrova, a jež ještě více ztvrdla při vědomí, že Ondru tohle… jejich polibky, ještě před chvíli téměř nevinné, a doteky… že jej to vzrušilo stejně jako jeho.

 

To přerývavé dýchání, ten pohled… Ondra zíral na svého přítele a kromě chuti jej líbat a tisknout se k němu, dotýkat se… Musel se kousnout do rtu, aby nezasténal, když Igor nadzvedl boky a on proti své erekci cítil druhou, tvrdou… a pak znovu… horká slast se mu rozlila po celém těle, a chtěl víc… vyšel Igorovu klínu vstříc, rifle se mu ještě víc napnuly, jakmile uslyšel a vlastně i viděl, jak Igor zasténal.

 

Jen ležel pod Ondrou, pozoroval tu touhu, zářící z šedých očí a jeho hlad rostl, nemohl zabránit stenu, když znovu pocítil Ondrovo vzrušení, bylo to téměř dokonalé, pomalu o sebe třeli, až příliš dobré na to, aby si řekli, že zašli moc daleko, příliš dobré na to, aby přestali.

 

Igorovy rty se octly pod útokem druhých, nenasytných, nadšeně polibek opětoval, dlaně se přesunuly na lem Ondrova trika, jež mu s menšími obtížemi přetáhl přes hlavu, načež mu zrak padl na Ondrův hrudník… který mu najednou přišel naprosto vhodný ke koukání a nejen to, políbil Ondru na klíční kost a využil jeho nepozornosti, prohodil jejich pozice a stále se slabinami přitisknutými k Ondrovým, poctil jazykem další centimetry jemné pokožky.

 

Ondra se nevzmohl na nic jiného než spokojený povzdech, když jej Igor povalil na záda, hlasitě pak zasténal, jakmile na bradavce ucítil vlhký dotek. Měl pocit, že jeho erekce musí kalhoty protrhnout, musel s nimi něco udělat, a tak zatímco se Igor rty vrátil k těm jeho, snažil si rozepnout knoflík a po menším zápolení si je skutečně stáhnul aspoň pod zadek, o hřbet dlaně se mu otírala v riflích skrytá Igorova tvrdost.

 

Jen co sáhl na knoflík, Igor jejich polibek přerušil, hnědé oči upřené do šedých, jež jeho rozhodnutí vítaly… Ondra se chtěl dívat na Igorův výraz, když mu rozepnul kalhoty a i se spodním prádlem mu je nechal pod zadkem, načež… Igorovi se zatmělo před očima, když si Ondra olízl rty ve stejnou chvíli, jako uchopil jeho vzrušení do dlaně, už takhle cítil, že má boxerky vlhké a teď z něj vyteklo dalších pár kapek, po páteři se prohnala horká vlna a z úst vyšel tichý sten, a mohl se doslova zbláznit touhou poté, co Ondra do ruky uchopil obě jejich délky…

 

Ondra fascinovaně hleděl do Igorovy tváře, tolik slasti, chtíče… Prohnul se v zádech, když se jejich erekce dotkly, hlava mu nebrala, že tohle dřív nezkusili, že tohle je… perfektní. Druhou rukou Igorovi ještě sundal triko, načež si jej přitáhl k polibku, plného tlumených stenů, tiskli se jeden k druhému, Igorovy ruce, jimiž se opíral o koberec, se třásly, jen ten pocit, třít se o něco stejně tvrdého, co ten dotek stejně zoufale potřebuje… přirážel Ondrovi do dlaně, cítil jeho erekci, slyšel ty tiché, nádherné zvuky, jež jeho přítel vydával…

 

Přítel, chlap... Ondra…

 

"Ondro…" zachraptěl, když se svaly stáhly v křeči, čelem se opíraje o to Ondrovo, když se mu rychle a tvrdě udělal do ruky a na něj… na jeho bříško, na jeho erekci, z níž po chvíli vystříkla bílá tekutina, hnaná jak Igorovou žhavou přítomností, tak jeho orgasmickým výrazem. Ondra mu podlehl, jen vidět svého přítele při něčem takovém…

 

Zamazaní a zpocení se nadále lepili k sobě, teď už možná i doslova, ale ani jeden neprojevil tendence vstát. Ondrovy dlaně se obě přesunuly na Igorova záda a držely jej v objetí, Igor si položil hlavu na Ondrovo rameno, dýchal mu na krk, ruce dávno vypověděly službu.

 

"To tě tak nažhavilo jen to líbání nebo až fakt, že se mi postavil…?" uslyšel otázku, v hlase únava, ale také jistá lehkost, snad i smích… Právě teď Ondra nemohl litovat toho, co se stalo, bylo to až moc intenzivní, až moc… dokonalé, ale byl zvědavý, co Igora zlomilo.

 

"Ty," nepromyslel si odpověď Igor, možná jej i překvapilo, co řekl, jak upřímně sám sobě zněl, ale byla to pravda. Nikomu jinému by ani v podnapilém stavu nedovolil, aby jej hladil ve vlasech, třeba i v legraci políbil… Ondrovi dovolil mnohem více. Dovolil by mu snad všechno. "Jen ty."

 

Ondrovi se srdce rozbušilo nanovo, tohle… tohle nečekal, ale čas ani sílu na přemýšlení neměl, spánek se hlásil o slovo, a jelikož jedno tiché, pravidelné oddechování už k němu doléhalo, oddal se snům i on sám.


End file.
